


Final Days

by Bennydrowned152



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Genderless, M/M, Sad and Beautiful, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennydrowned152/pseuds/Bennydrowned152
Summary: Annus contipletes their final days with their lover.(I was never going to post this but in honor of Unus Annus, you only live once and should make as many mistakes as possible before you leave this world.)
Relationships: Unus & Annus, Unus/Annus
Comments: 10
Kudos: 155





	Final Days

Every minute counts.

That much Annus became painfully aware of from the beginning. They had only just been born, surely they couldn’t be out of time yet.

Annus sucked in a breath as they stepped closer to the large glass window, watching the sun of the early morning as it began to slowly climb higher into the sky. It was a beautiful day, one they hoped to remember once the clock struck midnight.

Pale, white eyes slowly moved down from the sky to view the two boys that had created them out of a joke. Annus smiled even if the thought itself was insulting but they had touched the hearts of thousands and left something behind on this hellish world, even if neither would be around to see the outcome after the year was up. 

Pride filled Annus chest at the simple thought as they watched their double, Mark, interact with Unus’ double. They played to rough sometimes, though it just made Annus happy to see Mark actually laughing for once, and had even made a friend from this oddly sinful adventure.

“Only a few more days…” Came the gentle voice of another, forcing Annus attention as they looked over their shoulder to find their lover leaning against the door frame. Unus hadn’t changed much over the course of the year, not physically at least in Annus’ opinion but they both could agree that was a good thing. 

“You’re up early,”Annus couldn’t help the warm smile that played across their tanned face.” You’re supposed to watch them tonight.”

“I know, I still am.” Unus said, silently closing the distance between the pair as they took their place at Annus’ side where they belonged, watching out the moment just briefly to watch as the young brunette woman, Amy, began filming their doubles once more for their daily video. “I just wanted to see what all of the yelling was about.”

The room grew comfortably silent as Annus stared at the small group that varied between three and five everyday as they practcally sprinted around the backyard. Such lovely people. A sad smile returned on Annus’ lips as they took a step closer to the window that overlooked the grounds, wanting to take in as much as possible before it was too late.

“You’re attached to the boys…” Unus’ voice caught Annus’ attention once more as their pale white eyes turned to look back into Unus’ cold black pair. Though Unus’ tone was not mocking, it never was, Annus couldn’t help the sheepish smile as he glanced back down at the small group as laughter filled the air. It was hard not to get attached to the group down below, to not enjoy and weep in their sorrows.

“They’ve all grown so much. It was a hellish year, and we threw everything we could at them without mercy. We knocked them down so often-”

“And they got back up, ready to take another punch. They are much stronger now.” Unus spoke up.

“Indeed.” Annus finished but it wasn’t enough to calm their worries.

A cold pale hand intertwined with Annus tan hand, pulling it up to Unus’ lips pressed a kind kiss against Annus knuckles. It was a sweet and rare moment. They shared a knowing smile.

“They will be fine, my love. We’ve prepared them well.” Unus continued, taking a step closer to their sunkissed lover until they were just inches apart from each other.

“I know, I know…” Annus sighed, tearing his eyes from the window in favor to look at their pale lover once more. Only a few more days to enjoy the view before they would be nothing but a distant memory, one that made others laugh and forget the world around them for roughly twelve minutes or less.”I just-”

“Worry?” Unus cut in, offering a wide smile. Annus didn’t need to answer, they knew each other inside and out. The palest of the pair moved until they stood behind Annus, wrapping their arms around Annus’ torso from behind to offer a physical comfort where their words couldn’t reach.” They are in good hands. We’ve done our part.” Unus promised.

“Momento Mori.” Annus leaned back against their lover absentmindedly as their gaze returned to the window, their hand intertwining with Unus’ as it was meant to always be there even after death tried to break them apart.” You always know what to say Darling. I would be lost without you by my side.”

“And we will never have to part.” Unus mumbled against Annus shoulder, finding comfort in the soft white suit Annus wore. Their connection had been instant, welcoming and warm. They had been drawn together by fate, much like Mark’s and Ethan’s friendship.” Once this joke is over…”

“We’ll die with it, together.” Annus smiled at the thought even as a single white tear rolled down his cheek, sparkling like glitter in the warm rays of the sun. Unus took this time to turn their lover around to face them as a pale hand quickly rested on Annus’ cheek, wiping away the tear as it smeared like white paint.

“Why so sad my love? Is that not what you want?” Unus appeared worried as their other hand fell to hold Annus’ waist, holding them close.” Tell me what you desire and I will do it darling. Do you want another hurricane? An earthquake? Do you wish for the grounds to open and swallow this world whole? I will burst hell for you-” Unus wasn’t given time to finish as Annus leaned in to place a calming kiss on their lips. There was no heat or urgency within the kiss, there never needed to be when it was full of love.

The soft sound of static filled the air, followed by the young brunette woman complained about the camera starting to glitch again. Unus smiled into the kiss until Annus finally pulled away, though they lingered in place with a soft smile as Annus’ hands rested on Unus’ shoulders, keeping the other close. Affection was such an odd concept, one neither realized they enjoyed until they observed Mark and Amy cuddling while watching one of those awful movies humans seemed to enjoy. 

“Nothing is wrong, quite the opposite my blessing from below. I couldn’t be happier.” Annus finally answered.” We’ve only spent a year together but I would follow you to heaven-”

“And hell. Till death do us part.” Unus smiled, leaning in once more to press a gentle kiss against Annus lips.

Time may not be real, an illusion created by humans, but the clock was always ticking.

Never stopping even for those who beg.

Every minute counts.


End file.
